Declaration
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Stoick forbade Hiccup to go to the forest on his own, but Hiccup was a curious and stubborn boy, so he ignored Stoick's order and explored the forest on his own anyway. He never thought that his whole view of their winged enemies would change in that very same day. (A companion to 'A Special Bond' story, when Toothless saved Hiccup. Character might be OOC. Don't like don't read.)


**Disclaimer : I don't own HTTYD!**

* * *

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

 _"_ _Dragonese"_

 **Emphasis**

 ** _Dangerous tone_**

* * *

 ** _Declaration_**

"No."

That single word was what Stoick told Hiccup when the 6 years old boy asked if he could go to the forest on his own. Actually, Hiccup asked Stoick if the man would accompany him to the forest, but the Chief was busy so he couldn't, and that's why Hiccup asked if he could go on his own.

"Why?" Hiccup whined with a cute pout on his face, "The other kids can go to the forest, why can't I?".

"First, when your friends go to the forest, they always go with their parents." Stoick said firmly as he raised his finger, "Second, even if they don't go with their parents, they would go with one of the older teens. Third, you can't fight yet, what if you go to the forest on your own and some wolves or worse – dragons attack you?" His expression then softened as he placed his palms on the boy's small shoulders, "I don't want anything to happen to you, Hiccup, that's why I can't allow you to go to the forest on your own. Do you understand?".

Hiccup let out a sigh before nodding his head, "Yes, I understand." He answered slowly and reluctantly.

"Good." Stoick nodded back before standing up to his full height, he then patted Hiccup on the head before continuing his way to the Great Hall, since Hiccup had stopped him when he was on his way earlier.

 _Of course I understand, but that doesn't mean I won't go anyway._ Hiccup thought with a mischievous smirk when Stoick had entered the Great Hall, he looked around to make sure no one saw him before walking away. He walked over to his house and entered the building first before going right through the back door, it's a good thing that his back yard was practically the forest itself.

Being in the forest on his own, Hiccup really enjoyed his time. He spent his time sketching the scenery in his notebook, collecting some herbs that he knew to give to Gothi later, and just enjoying being in the forest itself. Still, being a 6 years old and didn't pay attention to his surrounding, Hiccup found himself in trouble.

"Oh no." Hiccup muttered to himself as he looked around the forest, "I'm lost." He stated in worry, he was too deep into the forest that he couldn't see his village anymore, and he couldn't tell where in the Berk's forest he was. He knew that since he was lost, it would be best for him to stay in place and waited for someone to search for him, but he didn't want to get scolded by his father for going into the forest on his own. He sighed before continuing his walk, if he was lucky, he would find something that he recognize and he could go home on his own.

Hiccup walked and walked, and yet he didn't see anything that could tell him his location, as far as he knew, he just got himself into the even deeper part of the forest where wild animals lived. His legs were tired as he didn't know if he could keep walking, and he was glad when he found a clearing with an apple tree nearby. He climbed the tree and took two apples from the three before jumping down onto the ground, he sat and leaned on the tree to eat. "Hm, sweet." Hiccup said happily as he took a bite of one of his apples, he then continued eating in silence. He finished his first apple before moving on to the second, just as he took a bite of it and swallowed it though, he heard running footsteps.

His eyes widened as he looked at the direction he heard the footsteps from, only for his eyes to widen even more at the sight of a deer running towards him, and not too far behind the deer, he could see a pack of wolves. "Oh the Gods hate me." He muttered as he took off running, hoping that the wolves wouldn't chase after him as well. It seemed that the Gods really hated him, because he heard running footsteps heading for the same direction he was running to. He took a look behind him, and sure enough, half of the wolves chased after him as the other half finally caught the deer and kill it. Hiccup snapped his head forward and gulped as fear consumed him, he knew that he didn't have a chance against the wolves, the only thing he could do now was ran and hoped that the wolves couldn't get him.

He ran as fast as he could from the wolves, forcing himself to run even faster when he heard the wolves getting closer to him. He ran and ran until he arrived at the cliff and couldn't run anymore, he turned around and whimpered in fear when he saw that the wolves were closing in. "No . . . please . . ." He begged even though he knew that the wolves wouldn't understand him.

The wolves growled while walking over to him slowly but surely, Hiccup whimpered again and took a step back unconsciously. He gasped when he slipped before screaming in fear as he fell off the cliff, into the unforgiving sea below.

"Noooo-!" His scream died when he suddenly caught by something, he opened his eyes and saw how dangerously close he was to the sea before the sea soon became so far from him. Before his mind could register what had just happened, he was back at the cliff and facing the wolves.

Hiccup was confused when he saw the wolves looked scared at him, but he soon found that it wasn't him that the wolves was scared at, it was something behind him. An angry roar sounded from behind him and the wolves scattered with their tails in between their legs, he gulped and looked behind him to see a dragon that wasn't like anything he had ever seen before.

The dragon was big, but smaller than a Nadder, and was black in color, the shape of the dragon was more like a bat than a bird. It wasn't a Deadly Nadder, or a Gronckle, or a Monstrous Nightmare, or a Hideous Zippleback, and certainly not a Terrible Terror. The only one left was . . .

"Night Fury?" Hiccup asked in awe mixed with fear.

The dragon, who was still looking at the direction of the retreating wolves until he spoke, was now looking down at him with a pair of forest green eyes that was in the same shade as his own eyes, a pair of beautiful eyes that were intelligent and definitely weren't mindless like what people said about dragons.

The Night Fury cooed softly at him before picking him up once again and flew over the forest, Hiccup was strangely not afraid during the flight, and in no time at all he arrived back at the edge of the forest. After Hiccup was placed back on the ground, he turned around in time to see the dragon fly away from him.

"Thank you . . ." He whispered softly even though the dragon wouldn't hear him, he sighed softly before walking slowly to his village.

That day, he found out that dragons weren't mindless creatures, they were intelligent being just like humans. He promised himself right then and there that he would never kill a dragon, unless it's the only thing he could do to survive.

XXXXX

 _That was close, too close._ The Night Fury thought as he landed when he saw a clearing in the forest, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

He was following around the boy again that day, as what he had been doing for the past few months. At first, it was because he was curious and wanted to know who the boy was – the small human hatchling who was out during the raid a few months back when the other human hatchlings were nowhere in sight – and now, his curiosity had grown into admiration during the few months he watched over the boy silently and secretly.

 _It seems like I can't take my eyes away from him._ The Night Fury thought after he had calmed down his racing heart, but he was afraid that the boy would get into a dangerous situation again.

Earlier, when he saw that the boy had sat down to eat, he had flown to a part of the sea where he knew that there wasn't any human nearby to get some food as well. He took some time hunting for his favorite Cods and ate them before flying back to the boy, but just as he was about to fly back, he saw the boy got himself surrounded by a pack of wolves. He had flown to his rescue immediately, and he was grateful that he was the fastest dragon in the archipelago, for he wasn't sure if he could save the boy if he wasn't, especially after the boy fell off the cliff.

He shook his head to focus himself on the present and not on his memory. He didn't know since when he cared for the boy, but he thought his heart had stopped when he saw the boy fell off the cliff. He didn't want to take a chance now, he wanted to protect the boy, for he didn't want anything to happen to the human hatchling. He inhaled deeply again before taking off to the sky once again, since if he wanted to protect the boy, he had to be around the boy so he could act quickly.

When he got near the human village, he saw that the Vikings were surrounding the boy. He narrowed his eyes and hid himself immediately, it would be best if he found out what was happening first before taking any move about it. He focused on what was they said, going from one individual to another until he heard the boy's voice.

"You heard me right, Dad." The boy spoke to the human Alpha, "I won't kill dragons unless it's the only thing I can do to survive!".

The Night Fury's eyes widened in pleasant surprise, he didn't know why the boy made such declaration so suddenly, but he was happy nonetheless. _Won't kill dragons unless it's the only thing you can do to survive, huh?_ He thought as his eyes locked in the human hatchling's small figure. He didn't know why, but he felt pride when he heard the boy's declaration. _"Well then, I will make sure that you can survive without having to kill any dragon."_ He promised to the boy, even though he knew that the human hatchling couldn't hear him. He would make sure that the boy's hands stay clean of dragon's blood, he would protect the boy from his own kin if needed, because . . .

XXXXX

 _[I won't kill dragons unless it's the only thing I can do to survive!]_

 _Yes, I will keep this vow._ Hiccup thought as he looked at his Dad straight in the eyes to show his seriousness about this. He wouldn't kill any dragon unless his very life depended on it, because . . .

XXXXX

 _Maybe, just maybe, the peace between dragons and Vikings is possible, after all._ Both Hiccup and the Night Fury thought at the same time. _No, I will make sure that the peace is possible. No matter how long it will take, but I will end this war, once and for all!_

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
